


All for Love (Episode 3.02)

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Series: Schooled: Season 3 [2]
Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90s References, 90s music, Angst, Arguing, Canon Continuation, Dating, F/M, Graffiti, Love, Making Out, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season/Series 03, Stakeout, Stolen Moments, Teachers, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: CB learns a secret about Lainey that makes him question their relationship. After the school is vandalized, Glascott and Johnny Atkins team up to nab the culprit.
Relationships: Charlie "C.B." Brown/Lainey Lewis
Series: Schooled: Season 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761199
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I'm back again with another "episode." Just the same as the last one, there will be three acts or chapters. If you've read my fic "Crash into Me," you may recognize some of the scenes. *wink, wink* Hope you enjoy this next look into what could've been!

_Montage: various news footage/clips of AOL Instant Messenger being used in the 90s, including people chatting back and forth and images of the AIM “Running Man” logo. The connecting sound of dial-up internet as well as AIM messaging sounds are heard._

  
  


LAINEY (V.O)

Back in the 90s, the internet was just beginning to change the way we communicated with each other around the globe. That’s when the mother of all online communication was born - AOL Instant Messenger. With just a few clicks - along with the annoyingly-long wait of dial-up internet - you could chat instantly with your family, friends, and coworkers from any computer, and leave it to none other than William Penn to be one of the first to get on board with this new and exciting technology.

  
  


**Int. CB’s Classroom - Day - 1990-something**

_Students are seated at desks with pencils and papers, engrossed in taking a test. CB is sitting at his teacher’s desk, grading papers and looking up occasionally. A new message from LaineyLew22 in CB’s AIM pops up on his computer screen. CB’s screen name is ChuckBrow23. They chat back and forth for the remainder of the scene; the scene switches back and forth between their computer screens and their reactions._

LAINEY

Hey you.

CB ( _smiles and types back_ )

Hey yourself. Shouldn’t you be teaching right now?

LAINEY ( _rolls eyes_ )

Shouldn’t you?

CB

Touché. Giving a test.

LAINEY

Me too. I missed you.

CB ( _making doe eyes_ )

Missed you too.

LAINEY

Thanks for dinner last night.

CB

The pleasure was all mine.

LAINEY

Who knew spaghetti casserole could be so good?

CB

My nana. It was her recipe.

LAINEY

Remind me to thank her for teaching you so well.

CB

That’s not all she taught me how to do.

LAINEY ( _her mouth drops open_ )

What?

CB ( _horrified_ )

Sorry. That didn’t come out right.

LAINEY ( _laughs_ )

It’s OK, dummy. Still on for JC during free period?

CB ( _smiles, blushing_ )

Wouldn’t miss it.

LAINEY

Ditto.

_Ed Morris approaches CB’s desk to turn in his test. He looks over at the computer screen._

ED

Um, excuse me, CB? 

_CB, startled by his sudden appearance, turns his attention to Ed._

CB

Sure, Ed. What can I do you for?

ED ( _hands CB his test paper_ )

I’m turning in my test?

CB ( _takes the paper from him_ )

Oh, right. Thanks, Ed. 

ED

Chatting with Ms. Lewis again, huh? 

CB ( _looks around suspiciously_ )

Again? ( _mumbles under his breath_ ) Guess I need to be more stealth about that from now on.

ED ( _with a cheeky expression_ )

Yeah, you’ve been chatting with her every day this week. Is something going on I should know about?

CB ( _laughs nervously, flustered_ )

No. Ms. Lewis and I were just chatting about some top secret teacher stuff.

ED 

What’s “JC”? Aww, you're gonna take her to church, CB?

CB ( _still flustered_ )

Well, no, um, “JC” stands for… JC Penney. 

ED

JC Penney? She IM'd you about JC Penney?

CB

Yeah, she wants me to buy some new, um ( _looks over at the ties wrapped around the bust on his shelf to his right_ )  ties. 

ED

Really? My cousin works at the one at Willow Grove Mall. Just ask for Jerry and he’ll hook you up!

CB

Thanks, Ed. I’ll keep that in mind.

ED

No problem, CB.

_Ed takes a seat back at his desk. CB looks back at his computer screen._

LAINEY ( _in the chat_ )

Got caught, didn’t you?

CB ( _speaks out loud, nodding_ )

Yep.

_CB sighs_ _and smiles as the opening theme song plays._

  
  


**Int. Principal Glascott’s Office - Day**

_John Glascott is sitting at his desk. He reaches into his desk and then fans out a half dozen Kraft Singles with his hands, smiling. He tears into one and starts to eat it, savoring every bite._

LAINEY (V.O)

It was September 16th, 1990-something - eleven am, to be exact - and Principal John Glascott was enjoying his usual Kraft Singles break when he was inconveniently interrupted.

_Johnny Atkins, dressed in coveralls, rushes in, panicking._

JOHNNY ATKINS

Boss, you need to come see this quick!

JOHN

Oh, no! What’s it this time? Please don’t tell me the Pinkies have incited another food fight in the cafeteria.

JOHNNY ATKINS

No, worse!

JOHN

The seniors have spelled “FRESHMEN STINK" in poop all over the restroom walls again?

JOHNNY ATKINS

No way! I threatened to lock the restrooms last time, so they’d have to hold it until they got home. Those animals have no respect for a clean restroom!

JOHN ( _rubs his temples_ )

Thanks for running that by me first, Johnny, since I am the ultimate authority in this institution, but I’ll let that go. Please tell me the latest horror we’re facing now.

JOHNNY ATKINS 

Oh, you have to see it to believe it! Follow me!

_Johnny Atkins tosses his ponytail over his shoulder and storms out of Glascott’s office. Glascott hurriedly follows behind him, but not before rushing back to his desk to grab a Kraft Single. He leaves the office again._

  
  


**Ext. William Penn Academy - Day**

_John Glascott and Johnny Atkins are seen racing outside to the side of the athletic building. John pauses, spying the graffiti drawn on the exterior wall. It's a well-rendered image of William Penn with X's for eyes and signed with the number "3."_

JOHN

Oh, God, no! Who would disgrace our namesake William Penn?

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _points to the number "3"_ )

Not sure, but look! They left a signature. 

JOHN

Three? That could be anything! Three little pigs, Three Stooges…

JOHNNY ATKINS 

Don't forget the Three Musketeers! Totally gnarly movie by the way.

JOHN

And also a novel by Alexandre Dumas, which I've never read.

JOHNNY ATKINS 

Don’t you worry, boss! I’ll make sure it’s taken care of right away!

_Johnny starts to leave, but John holds him back._

JOHN

Wait - if we clean it off, won’t the culprit just come back and do it again?

JOHNNY ATKINS

It’s possible, but I can just clean it off again. It’ll give me a chance to work on my tri’s and bi’s.

_Johnny kisses both biceps._

JOHN ( _thinking_ )

That would be counterproductive, Johnny, and not to neglect your flabby arms, but… what if we planned a stakeout? See if they put it back up?

JOHNNY ATKINS

Yes! Then we can catch the miscreant red-handed! 

JOHN

You know, it just might work.

JOHNNY ATKINS

Rad idea, boss! I’ll go grab my stuff and be right back.

_Johnny walks off screen._

JOHN

I do have good ideas at times. ( _talks to the graffiti_ ) Don’t I, Will? Though I doubt you can see me - or hear me behind that wig. Hmm.

  
  


**Int. Janitor’s Closet - Day**

  
  


_CB and Lainey are making out in the janitor’s closet. Lainey is leaning back against the sink, her left hand around CB’s neck, the other steadying herself on the surface. CB’s arms are wrapped around Lainey’s waist. They talk between kisses._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While Glascott was busy organizing his stakeout, CB and I were getting to know each other better in the JC - or as it’s otherwise known, the janitor’s closet - during our free period.

LAINEY

So… who caught you messaging me?

CB

Ed Morris.

LAINEY

Huh. That little hacker. Do you think he knows about us?

CB

Not sure, but he seemed  intrigued.

LAINEY ( _smiles up at him_ )

So am I, Mr. Brown.

CB ( _smiles back_ )

Oh? What intrigues you, Ms. Lewis?

LAINEY

How you got to be such a good kisser. 

CB

Is that right?

LAINEY

Mm-hmm. If I’d known this back when you had a crush on me, I would’ve run straight to you with open arms.

CB

Well, dammit. I should’ve kissed you then.

LAINEY

Why didn’t you?

CB 

You were with Barry… and I was an  idiot.

LAINEY

You totally were, but you’re my idiot now.

CB 

I’m all yours, Lainey Lewis.

_They continue to make out._

CB

We could get in so much trouble for this.

LAINEY

Come on. Live a little, Charlie Brown.

CB

We both could lose our jobs.

LAINEY

CB, it’s fine. I used make out in here all the time.

CB

When you were a student, not an employee.

LAINEY

Do you want to stop then?

CB

Yes, I think we should.

_Lainey doesn’t stop. CB doesn’t either and continues to kiss Lainey’s lips and down her neck._

CB

Why aren’t you stopping?

LAINEY ( _moans_ )

I’ll stop when you stop.

CB

Okay… stopping now.

_CB doesn’t stop._

LAINEY ( _her eyes go wide_ )

CB?

CB

Hmm?

LAINEY ( _giggles_ )

You’re not stopping.

CB

Right. Yes.

_CB hurriedly pushes away from Lainey, stumbling into the shelf behind him. Lainey notices a bag of vomit sawdust teetering just above his head on the shelf. She throws her hands over her mouth._

LAINEY

CB, look out! 

_It’s too late. The sawdust bag falls over, showering CB all over his head and torso._

CB ( _blows dust out of his mouth_ )

Oh, #%&$!

_Lainey bursts out laughing, just as Johnny Atkins throws open the door._

JOHNNY ATKINS 

Hey, what the  hell are you two doing in here? 

LAINEY ( _still laughing_ )

Um, we were just leaving. Come on, CB.

_Lainey grabs CB by the arm and practically drags him from the room. Johnny eyes them suspiciously as they leave._

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _shaking his head_ )

Mm-hmm.

_Johnny notices the mess of vomit sawdust all over the floor._

JOHNNY ATKINS

Well, I guess a janitor’s job is never done! ( _scoffs_ ) Animals!


	2. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the angst!

****

**Ext. William Penn’s Faculty Parking Lot - Day**

_CB and Lainey are kissing in CB’s car in the parking lot._

LAINEY (V.O.)

After that close call with Johnny Atkins and a much-needed shower, CB and I decided to forego the janitor’s closet for now in order to keep our new relationship on the down low. So, that next morning, we snuck in a quick make out session before Glascott's infamous morning meeting in CB's Jetta.

CB

We really should go in now.

LAINEY

Not yet.

_They continue kissing._

CB ( _checks his watch while Lainey kisses down his neck_ )

Lainey, as much as I enjoy kissing you, we’re going to miss the start of the morning meeting and you know I hate to be -- oh, God, that feels so...

LAINEY ( _cocks an eyebrow_ )

You were saying?

CB ( _smirks_ )

Well, maybe just a little longer.

_Lainey smiles, and they begin kissing again. Paloma, carrying a clipboard, walks by CB’s car and sees them making out. Her mouth drops open in shock._

PALOMA

CB? Lainey?

_CB and Lainey immediately break apart. They then quickly exit the car._

LAINEY ( _sheepishly_ )

Paloma! What a nice surprise! Congrats on your engagement. Love the ring by the way.

PALOMA ( _angrily looks down at her ring_ )

Thanks. ( _turns to CB_ ) CB, what the hell is going on here?

CB ( _embarrassed_ )

Um, Lainey, can you give us a minute please?

LAINEY ( _worried_ )

Sure. I’ll tell John you’re running late. See you, um, later, Paloma.

_Paloma stares Lainey down as she leaves._

PALOMA

CB, why were you kissing Lainey? I thought you were over your crush on her.

CB

I thought I was too, but--

PALOMA

So you two are like together now?

_CB nods._

PALOMA

When did this happen -- before or after you broke up with me?

CB

After, I swear, but I’m not sure why you’re so upset. If I hadn’t broken up with you, you wouldn’t be with Raul. 

PALOMA

CB, this isn’t about Raul and me, okay? Lainey’s the one who encouraged me to go to Brazil. If I hadn’t run into her before I told you, I don’t think I would’ve decided to go.

CB ( _confused_ )

Hold on a sec -- you mean, Lainey knew about you going to Brazil before I did?

PALOMA

Yeah, she told me not to worry about you while I was gone, that you’d be okay with it. I believed her and when I told you about my trip, you got all upset about me leaving.

CB ( _sighs and mumbles under his breath_ )

And then she kissed me at the prom.

PALOMA ( _scoffs_ )

Lainey kissed you? At the prom? And right before you told me you needed a break. That little--

CB

Look, Paloma, I’m so sorry about what happened. I’m sure Lainey didn’t mean to--

PALOMA

Break us up? Think about it for a minute, CB. We started dating, you told her you were going to Brazil with me, she got jealous of us and kissed you to keep you here. That’s exactly what it looks like to me.

CB ( _frowns_ )

But Lainey wouldn’t do that on purpose… would she?

PALOMA

I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I was only stopping by to check on the crimson brush pipers before I handed the duty over to my colleague, but--

CB

No, it’s okay. You’ve given me much to think about. Um… good luck with everything, Paloma. 

PALOMA

You too, CB.

_CB waves to Paloma as she reluctantly walks away. CB runs his hands down his face before turning to head into the building._

  
  
  


**Ext. William Penn’s Athletic Building - Day**

_John Glascott and Johnny Atkins are seen peeking out from behind several bushes at the now graffiti-free wall. Johnny is looking through binoculars._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While CB was beginning to question my motives, Glascott and Johnny Atkins were in the middle of their stakeout, attempting to catch the perpetrator who vandalized the athletic building.

JOHNNY ATKINS

Well, I hate to say it, boss, but we’ve been here since 6 am and no sign of the miscreant yet.

JOHN

Let’s wait a few minutes longer. I have a feeling it’s one of the students. As soon as they start showing up, I’m sure we’ll have our man.

JOHNNY ATKINS

Or wo-man.

JOHN

Highly unlikely, Johnny. Ronnie Mund has been making fun of our mascot for years now and putting extra padding in certain areas if you know what I mean. Poor Tom Scott -- he quit after only one game.

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _pushes John’s head down_ )

Shhh! Someone’s coming!

_John’s niece, Felicia, is seen walking up to the building with a backpack in hand. She drops the bag to the ground and pulls out a can of spray paint. She shakes the can and begins to draw on the wall with the paint._

JOHN ( _jumps out from behind the bushes_ )

A-ha! Got you now, Ron -- Felicia?

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _joins John_ )

Whoa, told ya, boss. Wo-man.

_Felicia turns around, stunned, and hides the can behind her back._

FELICIA

Uncle John? This is not what it looks like.

JOHN ( _walking toward her_ )

Felicia, why would you do something like this? Deface the very place where you go to school? Where I work? What’s gotten into you?

_John grabs the can out of Felicia’s hand._

FELICIA

Nothing’s gotten into me! I’ve just been--

JOHN

I don’t want to hear it. What do you think your mom’s going to say about this?

FELICIA ( _crosses her arms over her chest_ )

Nothing, probably. Just like she always does.

JOHN

Listen, young lady, your mother works hard for you every day and she entrusted me with your education. I think she’ll be very disappointed to learn what you’ve done with it.

FELICIA ( _throws up her hands_ )

Whatever! Just give me my punishment and I’ll be on my way.

JOHN ( _checks his watch_ )

I have to head off to a meeting right now, but don’t think this is over. I’ll deal with you later. 

FELICIA ( _sarcastically_ )

Can't wait.

_Felicia angrily picks up the backpack and begins to storm off. John clears his throat and reaches out his hand. Felicia sighs and hands him the backpack. She leaves._

JOHNNY ATKINS

Tough break, boss. I did  not see that coming. 

JOHN

Me neither, Johnny.

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _gestures toward the backpack_ )

Uh, what are you going to do with all that paint?

JOHN

Not sure. Why?

JOHNNY ATKINS

Just thinking about giving my van a little facelift. 

_The focus shifts to Johnny’s van in the parking lot, the paint job dedicated to Rush. John eyes him suspiciously and places the bag behind his back out of reach._

JOHNNY ATKINS ( _sighs and snaps his fingers in disappointment_ )

Aww, man. It was worth a shot.

  
  


**Int. CB’s Classroom - Day**

_Lainey walks into CB’s room and leans against the doorframe. CB is writing on his markerboard. Lainey loudly clears her throat._

LAINEY 

May I ask why you’re avoiding me?

_CB pauses briefly, ignoring her, and continues to write on the board._

LAINEY

I tried to get your attention after the morning meeting and all morning for that matter, but you’ve completely ignored me.

_CB doesn’t answer._

LAINEY

Ah, so we’ve entered the phase where we don’t talk to each other at work to keep up our ruse, huh?

_Lainey shuts his door and walks up behind him, embracing him around the waist._

LAINEY

Well, unlike you, Charlie Brown, I prefer to live on the wild side.

_CB removes her hands and walks away from her._

LAINEY

Dude, what’s your problem? The door's shut! No one's going to catch us this time!

CB

Did you purposefully break up Paloma and me?

LAINEY ( _shocked_ )

What? No! Why would you even think that?

CB

Because Paloma believes you did.

LAINEY

Oh, so you’re believing Paloma now instead of your best friend? What did she say to you?

CB

A lot, actually. She told me you knew about her going to Brazil before I did. 

LAINEY

Well, I-I--

CB

So, it’s true. 

LAINEY

Yes, but--

CB

You knew how I felt about you back in January, Lainey, and yet you stayed with Barry. I finally accepted it, and the second I started seeing someone, you broke up with Barry and threw yourself at me!

LAINEY

CB, that’s not what happened and you know it! 

CB

Oh, so you weren’t jealous of Paloma and didn’t encourage her to leave me?

LAINEY

That wasn’t my intention when I told her to go to Brazil. I thought you would agree that she should follow her passion. It’s all you ever talked about!

CB

How long have you had feelings for me? And be honest with me, please.

LAINEY

Honestly… I don’t know.

CB

You don’t know? How could you not know? It’s not rocket science, Lainey!

LAINEY

Look, after you told me about Paloma leaving -- and that I was quote "a really good friend" -- I went on a walk to clear my head, feeling terrible about what happened by the way, and it just dawned on me.

CB

It just dawned on you? Lainey, you knew how I felt about you for months! How come you didn’t realize it then?

LAINEY ( _with tears in her eyes_ )

I seriously don’t know, CB. The only excuse I can think of is that I was still with Barry at the time. I guess seeing you with another girl combined with the thought of losing you made me realize that… that I’ve loved you all along. I was just too clueless to see it.

CB ( _pauses, completely gobsmacked_ )

Wait. You love me?

LAINEY ( _nods, crying_ )

Yes, CB, really I do, and I want to be with you -- more than anything -- but... if you're having doubts about us, then I guess I’ll leave you to figure out what you want. Just let me know when you’ve made up your mind.

_Lainey reaches down and squeezes his hand before leaving the room. CB slumps down on the top of his desk with tears in his eyes, completely at a loss for words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Act Three

**Int. Glascott’s Office - Day**

_John Glascott is sitting at his desk. Felicia angrily storms in and sits down._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Principal Glascott was completely overwhelmed by the fact that his niece Felicia was behind the graffiti. He didn't understand exactly why, but he was about to find out.

JOHN

There she is -- my niece, the delinquent.

FELICIA

Really, Uncle John? It was only one innocent drawing on the side of a building.

_Earl Ball as well as Rick Mellor enter the office._

RICK

What’s this I hear about my precious baby being vandalized?

EARL BALL

I heard about it too, John! Have you nabbed the culprit yet?

JOHN

Wow, Johnny Atkins is terrible at keeping secrets, but why don't you ask your star football player here?

RICK

Felicia, don’t tell me the best kicker I’ve had in my entire coaching career defiled my athletic building. I should’ve known that the signature “3” stood for your jersey number, not the number of Hanson brothers. That damned "MMMBop" song has been in my head for days now.

JOHN

That’s it! The “3” was your jersey number!

FELICIA ( _scoffs_ )

Doh! Way to catch on there, Homer.

JOHN

Listen, young lady, we still haven’t discussed the terms of your punishment, so don’t test me. Feather Locklear kept me up all last night, making the sound effect from _Law & Order _ every thirty seconds, and I'm running on all caffeine at this point, but--

EARL BALL

Sorry to hear you’re still using that ridiculous parrot as an excuse, John, but let’s get on with it. I need to know what disciplinary action you're taking before the Board gets wind of this. They might even call for Felicia's expulsion.

JOHN

Oh, come on, Earl. There’s no need for that.

EARL BALL

They’ll think you’re playing favorites if they find out your niece is the one behind it.

FELICIA ( _interjecting, frustrated_ )

Look, Uncle John, I didn’t mean any disrespect to you or the school. (pauses, sighs) I did it get to your attention, okay? It seems like you’ve been so busy with your job here at the school lately, and with my mom working all the time, I hardly see those I care about most anymore. 

JOHN

Damn, Felicia. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to neglect you. The start of a new school year is always a hectic time for all of us, but that's no excuse. I’ll try to do better from now on. Besides being technically my niece, you’re sort of like a daughter to me.

_John reaches over and grabs her hand._

FELICIA ( _sniffs away tears_ )

Well, you are kinda like the dad I never had, so… 

RICK ( _yells, startling everyone in the room_ )

I’ve got it! Yes! Why don’t we let Felicia paint a mural on the side of the building? It’s been an eye sore for years now.

JOHN

Excellent idea, Rick! I'm shocked I didn't think of it myself.

FELICIA  
Really? You'd let me do that?

JOHN 

Don't see why not. 

_Felicia nods in agreement, smiling._

EARL BALL

Oh, come on, John! You can’t reward bad behavior.

JOHN

Oh, I’m not. Felicia still has a month’s worth of detention, which I think is fair, and I’ll talk to her mom later about her punishment at home.

_Felicia’s face falls. John places the bag of spray paint cans on his desk in front of her._

JOHN

But not before she gets to work on the mural. We’ll even dedicate it to you, Earl. What do you have to say to that?

EARL BALL

I think I’d say… ( _smiles_ ) you've got a deal, Principal Glascott.

_Earl shakes John’s hand enthusiastically._

RICK

Yes, baby! That’s my star kicker!

_Felicia stands and gives Rick a high-five before hugging John across the desk. They pull back and nod at each other as “All for Love” by Bryan Adams, featuring Sting and Rod Stewart, begins to play in the background._

  
  


**Ext. Outside William Penn’s Front Entrance - Day**

_Lainey walks down the front steps after saying goodbye to one of her students. She stops suddenly as a school bus rolls by in front of her. CB is revealed as the bus leaves, leaning up against his Jetta, waiting for her. She smiles nervously and walks down the remainder of the steps to meet him._

LAINEY

So… I’m assuming you’ve made your decision.

CB ( _nods_ )

Well, I thought about it and I figured I had two choices: I could stay mad and bitter about everything and lose this really amazing girl forever…

LAINEY

Or?

CB

Or… ( _sighs_ ) I could put it all in the past and be with the amazing girl instead.

LAINEY

And which one did you choose?

CB ( _smiles_ )

The amazing girl. I can’t live without her. She’s everything to me.

_Lainey runs to CB and jumps into his arms. He lifts her up by the waist and spins her around. He sets her back down, and they look into each other’s eyes, smiling._

LAINEY

CB, I’m sorry. I should’ve never treated you the way I did while I was dating Barry and I never should’ve gotten between you and Paloma. I just--

CB

I know, and I’ve forgiven you. It’s all in the past now, remember?

LAINEY

You’re too good for me.

CB

Maybe, but you’re  perfect for me.

LAINEY ( _slaps him playfully on the shoulder_ )

Stop being so romantic. It’s rather nauseating.

CB

Oh, you love it. Admit it.

LAINEY ( _rolls her eyes_ )

You're right. I do, but… I love you more, Charlie Brown.

CB ( _smiles with tears in his eyes_ )

Lainey, I love you too… so, so much.

_Lainey smiles, biting her bottom lip, as CB pulls her in for a kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, and their kiss deepens. The camera focuses on them, panning outward as the last chorus to “All for Love” swells._

  
  


**Ext. William Penn’s Athletic Building - Day**

_John, Johnny Atkins, and Rick are helping Felicia paint the mural of William Penn on the side wall. The words “Go Quakers” are seen painted under the mural. This time, Felicia signs it with her initials “F.S.” as well as a dedication to Earl Ball, former principal. Earl Ball smiles, flashing Felicia and John a thumbs-up. Felicia surprises Earl by hugging him. She then is seen giving Rick and Johnny high-fives. The last line of “All for Love” plays as she gives John a tight hug._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Relationships can be tough to navigate at times, especially when there are misunderstandings. But if you fight for the ones you love and let them know exactly how you feel, you might just find forgiveness in the least expected places. You’ll also find that you come out stronger on the other side, ready to weather any storm that comes your way.

  
  


**END ACT THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this episode to my fandom friend, Aislyn aka littlequietcanadian. Not only was it my dream to have CB appear to Lainey from behind a rolling bus just as Barry had in previous episodes, it was also hers. This was my little way of making it happen - finally!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you have ideas for future episodes. I'm open to any and all feedback. ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
